


We Wish for a Johnlock Kiss Scene

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Wishes, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Meta, New Year's Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/gifts), [1butterfly_grl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1butterfly_grl1/gifts), [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/gifts), [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/gifts), [Amandasews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandasews/gifts), [Anonymissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymissy/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."

We wish for a Johnlock kiss scene  
We wish for a Johnlock kiss scene  
We wish for a Johnlock kiss scene  
On this happy New Year  
  
Good tidings we pray  
Upon New Year’s Day  
Good tidings for Johnlock  
And a happy New Year  
  
Now give us some Johnlock shagging  
Now give us some Johnlock shagging  
Now give us some Johnlock shagging  
And make it quite queer  
  
We'll keep begging 'til we get some  
We'll keep begging 'til we get some  
We'll keep begging 'til we get some  
And then we will cheer  
  
We all want canon Johnlock  
We all want canon Johnlock  
We all want canon Johnlock  
To be crystal clear  
  
Good tidings we pray  
Upon New Year’s Day  
Good tidings for Johnlock  
And a happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> We've finally reached the end of my Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing series. Thank you so much for reading and singing along. I wish you all the happiest of holidays. May your days be merry and bright, and may everything you read delight. <3


End file.
